Equestrian Miner
by Uzumaki heir
Summary: When a strange tower appears in the Everfree what problems and solutions will insue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My little pony belongs to The Hub

Terraria belongs to Re-logic

_Thoughts_

Speech

The Tower in The Everfree

Princess Celestia walked through the castle on her way to the throne room to begin the day.

"Sometimes I wish something other than the kingdom coming down something exiting would happen" she sighed

Just as the guards opened the door for her there was a huge explosion shaking the entire castle, causing a few of the painting to fall down.

She ran to the window and looked out across Equestria she spotted the Everfree, but something was wrong there was a cloud of something.

"_Dust"_ she thought

As the cloud settled she saw a dark silhouette.

"_A very big thing is out there if I can see it from here"_

The cloud eventually disappeared, revealing a huge black tower with a…

"What is that thing!" she was so shocked by what she saw, coiled around the tower was a huge metal snake, peppered by small hole with burn marks around them, suddenly it reared up about to strike the tower when a beam of bright green flew from the top, flowing along it were flames, it struck the snake as it seemed was to damaged and fell uncoiling its self from the tower and fell with a thud, shaking the ground again.

"_What made that thing, and more importantly what killed it! What ever it was its powerful"_

At the top of The Black Tower

"Whoa you actually gave me some trouble that time" said a fading figure as it drank some red liquid from a bottle, it was translucent wearing a hood as well as a robe, it also seemed to have no feet,

"ha ha ha, you thought you could kill me ha" the figure laughed as it fading from existence only to reappear walking to wards the edge and sprouting glowing ice like wings.

But nobody was there to see it so BACK TO PONIES!

At the nearby town of Ponyville

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* (AU: who's there )

"Hey this is no time for jokes" Ok geeze

"Pinkie who are you shouting at?" asked a very confused purple unicorn.

"The bad author that makes bad joke"

"What author?" asked a still very confused unicorn.

"Nevermind. TWILIGHT!"

"ahhh" as twilight screamed at the sudden loud noise

"My tail twitched and my ears flapped and my knees knocked and then I saw gummy with a hat"

"What does that mean?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA" Pinkie said with enthusiasm

"Ok" Twilight said quite calmly "does it have something with the ground shaking and the giant dust cloud in the Everfree?"

"Probably" said the way to happy party pony

"Twilight!" shouted a blue blur "there's a huge cloud of dust in the Everfree and when it cleared a giant metal worm thing was wrapped around it then a green thing shot at it and it died!"

"Hey that's my job"

"We should probably go check that out" said the still strangely calm unicorn

"Yes adventure!"

At the entrance to the Everfree

"So is everypony ready" Asked Twilight

"Yep" Applejack

"Of course" Rarity

"Um.. What if its nothing" Fluttershy

"I have the balloons" Pinkie Pie

"Alright finally" Rainbow Dash

"Alright lets go" Twilight said as she took her first step mimicked by the others

Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library

*Burp*

"Oh a letter from the princess" said a surprised purple lizard

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_You have no doubt seen the tower that appeared in the Everfree_

_I wish to NOT investigate until I arrive with the guard._

_Yours, sincerely _

_Princess Celestia_

"Um… this must be late"

Back in the Everfree

"ughh how mush further?" sighed rarity

"We only just got five hooves in" Said a disgruntled farmpony

(Suddenly time skip!)

"How could we lose a whole tower?!" said a very angry Twilight

"Hey Twilight there a house up ahead" Shouted Rainbow Dash from the tree line

"I didn't know anypony lived hear except Zecora" She said in confusion

"Well let's take a look"

After a short trot they saw a house made of a black glassy substance but…

"W-w-what are those" asked a very scared Fluttershy

Periodically in the wall were faces with red eyes that seemed to glow, glaring at them

"Wait where's the door" asked a confused Pinkie

"Look around the edge see if we can find it" ordered twilight

After a short look around a quite voice called out

"Um… I found it" 'called out' Fluttershy

When they all found it, they were confused as to who would make a door twice their height made of metal.

"Should we knock?" asked Applejack

"Of course it's only polite" Rarity said in a almost shocked voice

She promptly walked of the door and knocked, and then nothing happened she tried again this time something did happen. The door cracked open

"Well… shall we see what's inside" said the farmpony

They all nodded, Twilight pushed open the door they came face to face with a wall of metal

"Oh my Celestia" Rarity said in shock "look at all these beautiful things"

All of them were shocked by the wealth around them who ever owned this they could buy most Ponyville

After a look around they found 199 bars of gold, 56 bars of some kind of enchanted metal, 99 bars of platinum, 14 bars of a heavy dark red metal next to 8 relatively light grey bars, 38 bars of what seemed to be a semi molten metal, 9 bars of iron, 1 green bar that was at the top of the pile they also found a golden be a suit of pure gold amour and… a gold toilet -pinkie laughed at this- who ever owned this was rich.

About an hour earlier

"So anyway it actually broke my arm this time, I'm getting out of shape" admitted the semi translucent man to a nurse

"You've got to stop fighting that thing" scolded the nurse

"But its fun" whined the man in a childish voice

"Well stop i…" she was interrupted by an alarm

"What is that?" she asked

"The alarm on the vault I think a zombie just broke in or it went off when we teleported, I'll go check it out" the man said

"Alright just don't brake you arm again"

"Don't worry I'm always careful"

"Ha good joke"

With that the man walked out of the house and flew away

Back at the Vault house thing

"Wow such beautiful things it's a shame we can't take… borrow them" sighed Rarity

"We can't Rarity that would be stealing" Twilight said in a reprimanding voice

"Oh all right"

"Girl's, my tails twitching" at this warning everypony ducked

But nothing happened, expect the door closed

"Well well well some things trying to steal my things"

The voice seemed to emit from no where

"Wait were not here to steal!" exclaimed a slightly panicked Twilight

"Really you open the door to my vault walk in and stay for an hour. So what have you got in those backpacks hmm"

"Just what we brought along, who are you?" in an attempt to change the subject

"Well I'm the owner of the vault you stand in"

"Ok but where are you?"

"Inside the vault"

"ohh are you playing hide and seek?" asked the excited pink pony

"kuku" the voice chuckled creepily "sure why not if you find me in one hour I'll let you free and give you one ingot of your choosing" the six ponies looked a bit more relaxed at that "BUT!" the sudden volume of the voice made them jump or tense "but if I win you answer some questions and you stay here for a day"

"So, go"

"Hey we didn't agree to this" shouted Rainbow Dash

"While I admire your bravery you are in no position to say otherwise"

Seeing as she couldn't argue with that she huffed and flew back down and started looking, one by one the others started looking around as well

(55 minuet's later)

"Aggh where could he be hiding!" shouted a frustrated Twilight

"We've looked everywhere"

"Time's almost up I hope you brought sleeping bags with you" laughed the mocking voice

"You shut up!"

(5 minuet's later)

"It seems you have lost"

"Um… what happens now?" asked Fluttershy

_yes what happens now?_

"Well I ask some questions if I don't like the answers you'll stay here for the day, and don't worry I get food for you" all the ponies seemed worried at that

"Question one, what are you names? I mean I can't keep calling you after all"

_This might be easier that we _thought Twilight

"well I'm Twilight Sparkle, the smiling one is Pinkie Pie, the unicorn over there is Rarity, the one flying is Rainbow Dash, the one with the hat is Applejack, and the last one is… where is Fluttershy?"

At this they all looked around.

"Is she the one hiding under the bed?" The voice asked "eep"

"Yes, but how did you find her?"

"I'm really good at hide and seek"

"So question number two" even though they couldn't see him they all heard him leaning forward

"What are you? I know what Rarity and Twilight are but what of the rest of you."

"Well I and Applejack are earth ponies" said Pinkie pie

"I and Fluttershy are pegsi" Rainbow Dash said in a huff

"Ok, what are you doing in my vault?" Asked the voice

"We were try to get to the tower that appeared in the forest" answered Twilight

"We got distracted by this we thought it was a house or had something to do with the tower"

"Well your right this does have to do with my tower" said the voice

"**WHAAAT!**"

Yes you may have seen me before but can no write a little bit

Yay

So anyway Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow of a silhouette

Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro

Terraira belongs to Re-logic

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"It is really that surprising I mean you run into a black vault that is in the forest with the black tower in it" said the voice in a voice that just screamed 'what were you thinking'

"You know he does have quite a point" pointed out Pinke in a canterlot accent.

"Hey whose side are you on!" exclaimed Rainbow, disappointed in her friend's apparent lack of loyalty.

"I'm on the side of the giant pink octopus" stated Pinke in a 'as a matter of fact'

"What giant pink octopus?"

"I don't know"

"Ok now that's all sorted, question three" asked the voice interrupting the conversation.

"Who sent you?"

"What do you mean who sent us? We came to investigate the huge explosion and subsequent tower so close to are town" explained Twilight

"Ok so now you know, what do you do know?"

"We would leave but you seem to want to keep us here, who are you anyway?" asked Twilight flipping the table to start to interrogate their captor.

"HEY! I'm the one asking the questions" shouted the voice "but I guess you at least deserve to know my name and my looks"

Suddenly a blue figure seemingly materialised on the ceiling and fell so the ground with out a sound, it stood up.

"Good evening ladies my name is Adair" the figure stood from its bow showing its face, and what the ponies saw shocked them

It was wearing a robe but the bottom half seemed to be faded like a ghost, and not only that the hood seemed to create a darkness over the head that concealed the face leaving only the glowing eyes shining out.

"What in tarnation" muttered Applejack

"What are you?!" asked a startled Twilight

"I am known as a Terrarian"

"Are you dead?" asked a curious Pinkie

"What? Why would you say th… oh yeah this is just my amour" Adair answered back

"Why would ya'll make your amour see through" asked the stereotypical pony I mean farm pony

"Would you rather fight someone who has all their body parts or looks like a sprit?" he counterd

"Point taken"

"So as we are playing twenty questions who next?" Adair asked with such enthusiasm that none of them bought it.

"so come on put your hands or hooves up"

Rarity was the first and only one to put her hoof up,

"Hmm… tough choice, I choose rarity"

"Where did you get all these riches?" she asked gesturing to the treasure around them

"Mined it" point

"What about the suit?"

"Made it" point

"The bed?"

"Found it"

"The lavatory?"

"I… I have no idea" Adair puzzled over thing for a moment then suddenly "Pineapples"

The mane six just looked at him funny.

"So anyway who's next? How 'bout the one flying a glaring at me" Adair said in his most corny 'sunny' accent.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one doing something"

Rainbow puzzled over what to ask him.

"Can you fly?" she asked expecting the obvious answer of "yes" yes _wait WHAT!_

"YOU CAN FLY!" most if not all of the assembled ponies shouted

"How you don't even have wings?!" shouted Twilight (AU: silly Twilight its 1:00 am I have no idea)

"Yes I do" Adair retorted, has great crystal like wings sprouted from his back

**It was at this point I realized it was very late and went to bed.**

**Yay pointless things**

"How you look to small to support wings, their made of crystal your not, and who did it come out from your amour?!" Shouted a slightly crazed 'I'm kinda late' Twilight.

"Because I'm awesome" Stated Adair like a BOSS

And after all the commotion from Twilight she just stared

"Umm I think I broke her." Said Adair as he poked her.

After calming down the malfunctioning book worm they soon came to a conclusion

"Wait you're saying your wings are made of ice" asked a disbelieving Rainbow

"yep"

"HOW?!"

"I made them"

"With?"

"One ice feather my Mythril anvil and 20 soul orbs of flight"

"Ok how are they attached to your back?"

"Magic"

"but only unico…"

"wait hold that thought I got to go home its getting late."

"what time is it?"

"8:00"

"Wow really?"

"Yep so yeah good night"

"Wait where do you expect us to sleep, can't we have proper beds" Pleaded Rarity

"Fine I'll be back in 10 minutes"

10 minutes later

"I'm back with the beds and blankets here you go. bye" Adair shouted has he ran in and out of the vault

"GOODNIGHT"

**Yeah I kinda ran out of ideas so anyway**

**Please rate review and if you feel like it favourite this Thanks!**

**P.s constructive criticism welcome**


End file.
